vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mienohito
) is a PV creator for various producers. His PVs stand out because of the good edition, animation, and composition. Mienohito generally collaborates with other illustrators who provide the illustrations required for the videos. Various works of Mienohito became successful PVs, and many of the works in which he has collaborated have reached the Hall of the Fame or have been featured in concerts or Project DIVA games. Mienohito also made his debut as a composer in 2013, publishing his first original song "Doku no Dorei" with GUMI. |debut = January 2009 |currently = Present |genre = |labels = |associations = Kurousa-P, Otsu-P, Owata-P, Ichiyou Moka, otetsu, rerulili |official = Blog, Blomaga, |url = Channels: Niconico, Youtube, Piapro, Social Media: Twitter |playlist = My List |content = #"the end (PV)" (Miku) (Jan.08.2009) #"Boku mitaina Kimi Kimi mitaina Boku (PV)" (Miku) (Jan.14.2009) #"0 -ZERO- (PV)" (Previous ver.) (Miku) (Jan.18.2009) (deleted) #"0 -ZERO- (PV)" (Revision) (Miku) (Jan.19.2009) #"sleeping beauty (PV)" (Miku) (Feb.09.2009) #"Hope (PV)" (Miku) (Feb.24.2009) #"Kubikukuri Monster" (Miku) (Collab with Utsu-P) (Mar.08.2009) #"Wanderlast (PV)" (Luka) (Mar.18.2009) #"Saihate ~Ballad arrange~ (PV)" (Miku) (Mar.23.2009) #"Angel's Song" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Collab with Kichikushota-P) (Apr.01.2009) #"Boku, Shin-seikatsu ga fuan desu. Iya zenzen daijoubu(ry (PV) (Full ver.)" (Apr.17.2009) #"Missing" (Miku) (May.02.2009) #"Salvage (PV) (Full ver.)" (Miku) (Collab with S-Knife) (May.07.2009) #"heavenly blue" (Miku) (Collab with 164) (May.14.2009) #"Akahitoha" (Luka) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (May.26.2009) #"Unchain" (Luka) (Collab with Yoshihi) (Jun.07.2009) #"Dear Remix-Edition" (Miku) (Collab with Sweets(lol)-P) (Jun.22.2009) #"Lilith/Electro (AntiochiaMIX) (Full)" (Luka) (Collab with Bumpy Urushi) (Jul.07.2009) #"Karakuri Ageha" (Miku) (Collab with Kotsuban-P) (Jul.17.2009) #"Asayake, Kimino Uta. (PV)" (Miku) (Jul.25.2009) #"Palette (PV)" (Luka) (Jul.31.2009) #"ACUTE" (Miku, KAITO, Luka) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (Aug.21.2009) #"Kimi-uta" (Luka) (Collab with Terrakomuro-P) (Aug.30.2009) #"Paradichlorobenzene" (Len) (Collab with Owata-P) (Sep.19.2009) #"DIARRHEA" (Miku) (Collab with Utsu-P) (Nov.02.2009) #"Desire" (Luka) (Collab with otetsu) (Nov.09.2009) #"Ame ka Yume" (Miku) (Collab with doriko) (Nov.21.2009) #"good bye monochrome" (Collab with 164) (Dec.01.2009) #"Story" (Miku) (Collab with 19's Sound Factory) (Dec.05.2009) #"Peke-jirushi (Version with PV)" (Miku) (Collab with Lamaze-P) (Jan.04.2010) #"Child's Garden" (Luka) (Collab with otetsu) (Jan.30.2010) #"Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Miku, Luka) (Collab with PolyphonicBranch) (Feb.11.2010) #"Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" (Rin) (Collab with Katahotori-P) (Mar.10.2010) #"Gensou LIMITED DOLL" (Miku) (Collab with SHUN) (Mar.24.2010) #"Ironism" (Miku) (Collab with ChieP) (Apr.21.2010) #"Kasou Kyoku_reject" (Rin, Len) (Collab with Owata-P) (May.05.2010) #"Lift Off!" (GUMI) (Collab with Faye-P) (May.23.2010) #"Kita Natsu Kaze" (GUMI) (Collab with Tak Nikaido, toku) (Jun.25.2010) #"You Alone" (Miku) (Collab with spyre) (Jul.02.2010) #"charActer" (Miku, Luka) (Collab with Azuma) (Jul.09.2010) #"Sayonara Joushiki Kuukan" (Miku) (Collab with cosMo) (Aug.03.2010) #"Shibuya Catostrophy" (Rin) (Collab with ShuujinP) (Aug.18.2010) #"Re:Message -Kimi no Koe ga Kikoeru kara-" (Miku) (Collab with mamecoP) (Aug.24.2010) #"Paradichlorobenzene - VY1 SOFT MIX -" (VY1) (Collab with Owata-P) (Sep.01.2010) #"Antichlorobenzene" (Rin) (Collab with Owata-P) (Sep.18.2010) #"Knife" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Collab with rerulili) (Oct.04.2010) #"Monochrome Daily Life" (Miku) (Collab with Tera KomuroP) (Oct.18.2010) #"Magical Rin☆☆☆LOVE♡" (Rin) (Collab with ugoP, Shibayan) (Nov.15.2010) #"Christmas Gift" (Miku) (Collab with Glamour Audio) (Nov.27.2010) #"St. Border Knee-High Gakuen e Youkoso☆" (Rin, GUMI) (Collab with KatahotoriP) (Nov.29.2010) #"SPiCa (PV)" (Miku) (Dec.18.2010) #"New year festival" (Miku) (Collab with k-shi, Iino) (Dec.16.2010) #"Shiro no Kisetsu (CUL PV)" (VY1) (Collab with Yuuyu) (Jan.04.2011) #"Risky Game" (Miku) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (Jan.06.2011) #"speed" (Luka, GUMI) (Collab with otetsu) (Jan.13.2011) #"Roshin Yuukai -JunK Arrange-" (Rin) (Collab with rerulili) (Cover / iroha(sasaki)) (Jan.28.2011) #"Symphony" (Miku) (Collab with buzzG) (Feb.10.2011) #"Sakurasaku-Goro ni" (Miku) (Collab with Glamour Audio) (Mar.01.2011) #"Himawari" (Miku) (Collab with Xenon-P) (Mar.05.2011) #"speed (HQ Version)" (Luka, GUMI) (Collab with otetsu) (Mar.08.2011) #"Child's Garden (HQ Version)" (Luka) (Collab with otetsu) (Mar.08.2011) #"Lift Off!" (GUMI) (Collab with FayeP) (Mar.10.2011) #"Kage" (Luka) (Collab with HiBaNA) (Apr.03.2011) #"ReAct" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (Apr.02.2011) #"Magical LOVE!" (Miku) (Collab with UgoP) (Apr.20.2011) #"Umi Wataru Kaze no Uta" (KAITO) (Collab with YunimemoP) (May.02.2011) #"Tsunawatari" (Luka) (Collab with otetsu) (May.09.2011) #"DON☆TEN" (VY1) (Collab with Owata-P) (May.29.2011) #"2525 Yuuenchi" (Miku) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (May.30.2011) #"Hyakunen no Koi" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Jun.10.2011) #"Labyrinth" (Gackpo) (Collab with Pokota, rino) (Jul.02.2011) #"Chikoku no Iiwake" (GUMI) (Collab with Azuma) (Jul.13.2011) #"JOYRIDE" (Rin) (Collab with rerulili) (Aug.08.2011) #"Arrow of Love" (Miku) (Collab with ) (Aug.27.2011) #"BLACKBIRD" (Miku) (Collab with ) (Sep.08.2011) #"Senbonzakura" (Miku) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (Sep.17.2011) #"Toluene" (Luka) (Collab with Owata-P) (Sep.19.2011) #"Sayonara Carnival" (Miku) (Collab with SuketchP) (Oct.13.2011) #"Sa-Ku-Ra" (Miku) (Collab with KeN) (Oct.22.2011) #"Diet☆Beauty" (Miku) (Collab with Madaco) (Nov.07.2011) #"Hyakunen Yakou" (Miku) (Collab with PolyphonicBranch) (Nov.14.2011) #"Garandou" (Miku) (Collab with yaichi) (Dec.14.2011) #"Noraneko" (Luka) (Collab with otetsu) (Dec.20.2011) #"Osouji Shite Ageru♪" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Dec.26.2011) #"☆No matataku Natsu no Yozora de" (Miku) (Collab with UgoP) (Jan.23.2012) #"SPIKE" (Miku) (Collab with XenonP) (Feb.19.2012) #"「LOVE IS ALL MUSIC」" (Miku) (Collab with Tetsuya Komuro) (Mar.28.2012) #"Aoi Konbini de Aimashou (PV)" (Akikoloid-chan) (Apr.02.2012) #"Chrysanthemum" (GUMI) (Collab with yaichi) (Apr.05.2012) #"Yomaigoto Universe" (Miku) (Collab with Yuuyu) (Apr.16.2012) #"FantasiStar" (GUMI) (Collab with ) (Apr.18.2012) #"HALO" (Miku) (Collab with rerulili) (Apr.20.2012) #"Ten'otsu -Joshou-" (IA) (Collab with OtsuP) (May.04.2012) #"Electric Girl" (Miku) (May.15.2012) (deleted) #"Ren'ai Philosophia" (Miku) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (May.28.2012) #"Mahjong Chuudoku" (Len, Rin) (Collab with Owata-P) (Jun.22.2012) #"ASTEROiD" (Miku, SeeU) (Collab with GARNiDELiA) (Jun.29.2012) #"Masshiro na Kyanpasu" (Miku) (Collab with SmileR) (Jul.13.2012) #"Itsuka itsu no Hi ka Kokoro o Utsu~" (Rin, Len) (Collab with UgoP) (Jul.21.2012) #"Mousou Generator" (Miku) (Collab with PolyphonicBranch) (Jul.29.2012) #"apricot" (Lapis) (Collab with Sero) (Aug.14.2012) #"Umareta Kimi to, Boku no Yume" (Miku) (Collab with OtsuP) (Aug.31.2012) #"Raise de Aimashou" (Miku, IA) (Collab with wakaG) (Sep.15.2012) #"MUGIC" (Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili, Gom) #"Dare ni mo Hitei Nante Sasenai" (GUMI) (Collab with kk2) (Nov.09.2012) #"Innovation" (MAYU, IA) (Collab with OtsuP) (Dec.01.2012) #"Good Morning" (CUL, MAYU, Lapis) (Collab with Saito Yuji) (Dec.01.2012) #"Soudaikei Negative Tengoku" (Collab with Yuuyu-P) (Dec.08.2012) #"The End" (Miku) (Collab with Owata-P) (Dec.20.2012) #"Yume Maboroshi" (GUMI) (Collab with Darvish-P) (Jan.18.2013) #"Shalala" (Miku) (Collab with Kurousa-P) (Jan.22.2013) #"Ten'otsu -Joshou-" (IA) (Collab with Otsu-P) (Jan.27.2013) #"Rising Soul" (IA) (Collab with yuya saito) (Mar.14.2013) #"Aidoku no Dorei" (GUMI) (Apr.01.2013) #"Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night" (ZOLA PROJECT, Miku) (Collab with samfree) (Jul.04.2013) #"Kyouai Sanka" (GUMI, IA) (Sep.12.2013) #"shout it out" (GUMI) (Collab with that) (Sep.28.2013) #"Hikari to Yami no Rinkaku" (IA) (Sep.30.2013) #"Busamen Documentary" (Len) (Collab with Takkyuu Shounen) (Oct.25.2013) #"Miyuki" (Miku) (Collab with megamasso Ryohei) (Nov.29.2013) #"Oishi Omoishi Toki" (GUMI) (Nov.30.2013) #"Kagami Utsushi no Sympathy" (Yukari) (Collab with TakeponG) (Dec.22.2013) #"Zillion Zest" (IA) (Collab with yuya saito) (Cover / Haruna Oshima) (Dec.25.2013) #"Enjou Bomber" (Miku) (Collab with Inuyama Akihiko, rerulili) (Jan.11.2014) #"Hikari to Yami no Rinkaku~full ver~" (IA) (Apr.23.2014) #"Ore Toku Kingdom" (Miku) (Collab with WakaG) (Mar.29.2014) #"Yokuatsu Sakuran Girl" (GUMI) (Collab with otetsu) (May.09.2014) #"Mousou Shikkan ■ Girl" (GUMI) (Collab with Moja, rerulili) (Jun.07.2014) #"Rusalka" (Miku) (Collab with Watanabe Takuya) (Song of Nina Shelka) (Jul.21.2014) #"HYBRID GO GO" (ZOLA PROJECT) (Collab with Hayashikei) (Jul.22.2014) #"L∞P L∞P" (ZOLA PROJECT) (Collab with Hayashikei) (Jul.22.2014) #"-Passing-" (Miku) (Collab with mesa&boogie) (Jul.25.2014) #"Ningyou Aizou Girl" (GUMI, Miku) (Collab with Task) (Jul.25.2014) #"Ryuusen Cries" (Rana) (Collab with PolyphonicBranch) (Aug.26.2014) #"I vs Ai" (GUMI) (Nov.01.2014) #"heart beat" (IA) (Collab with Amayadori Ken) (Nov.04.2014) #"Hayabusa -Second Advent-" (Miku) (Collab with SHO) (Nov.30.2014) #"HAYABUSA II" (Miku) (Collab with SHO) (Dec.03.2014) #"Anatasamai" (GUMI) (Feb.08.2015) #"DeAd or AliVe" (GUMI) (Collab with SaitouP) (Mar.13.2015) #"Seiai Hatred" (Rin, Len) (Collab with Becky) (Mar.18.2015) #"Satarite" (Rana) (Collab with Owata-P) (Jun.15.2016) #"Anemone" (Miku) (Collab with ) (Jun.16.2015) #"Shippaisaku Shoujo (PV Version)" (Miku) (Collab with Kairiki Bear) (Aug.09.2015) #"Mahou no Bouenkyou" (Miku) (Collab with Akatin) (Jan.14.2016) #"Merry-Go-Round Planetarium" (IA) (Apr.23.2017) #"Akai Ito" (Rin) (Collab with Mar.11.2016) #"Game Set" (Rin, Len) (Collab with Owata-P) (Apr.01.2016) #"Joumon Sakuretsu Girl" (Miku, GUMI) (Collab with rerulili) (Apr.16.2016) #"Rasen Kairou" (Miku) (Collab with Akatin) (Sep.07.2016) #"Enkou Rapunzel" (Luka) (Collab with Kurosawa Madoka) (Sep.08.2016) #"Kimi ni koi shiteru" (Rin) (Collab with ugoP) (Dec.05.2016) #"Merry-Go-Round Planetarium" (Miku) (Collab with Akatin) (Apr.23.2017) #"Shamiku -Shamijami-" (Miku) (Collab with Tomoaki Oga) (Oct.18.2018)}} Songs / Featured Works (model)|videoeditor = Mienohito |vocaloid = Rana |description = A demo song for Rana. |uploaddate = 2014.08.26|title1 = 流線クライズ (Ryuusen Cries)}} }} External links Interviews *'Yamaha's interview:' Interview with VOCALOID-P File10 (English) Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube